Familia de Locos
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Kohaku iría a la aldea de su hermana, con intención de relajarse, pero en realidad saldría más perturbado de lo que había entrado. / En respuesta al reto pedido por: (Onmyuji) en el foro ¡Siéntate!.


**Familia de locos por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

_En respuesta al reto pedido por: (Onmyuji) en el foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

><p>El joven Taijiya terminaba de recoger sus armas ya que iría a pasar unos días con la familia de su hermana. En verdad necesitaba algunas vacaciones, matar monstruos era muy extenuante, también empaco los regalos para sus sobrinos, y emprendió el camino a su casa.<p>

Camino a ella se encontró con algunos monstruos, no muy fuertes, pero ya estaba un poco cansado, así que le pediría a su hermana pasar una temporada con ella, para alejarse de los problemas. Llego a la aldea y vislumbro la cabaña que le pertenecía a su hermana. Se dirigió a paso decidido y toco la puerta, primero escucho el ruido de algo cayéndose, y luego un ¡Ya voy!, que reconoció de su hermana. Luego de unos minutos abrieron la puerta y la antigua Taijiya se le abalanzo encima.

— ¡Kohaku!, ¡Que alegría me da verte! —dijo Sango, cuando por fin lo soltó vio que casi no había cambiado en nada, salvo que llevaba unas ojeras, que presumió debió haber sido cuando nacieron las gemelas, o Kenji.

—A mí también me alegra verte hermana —le dijo Kohaku dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Pasa las niñas te están esperando —dijo dándole espacio para que entrara.

El interior de la casa era un poco "Extraño", por decir lo menos, había cabezas de monstruos, dientes, cuernos, caparazones, muchas cosas.

— ¿Y Komori? —preguntó por su tercer sobrino, ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Esta con Miroku, dice que quiere enseñarle el negocio familiar —dijo resoplando por lo bajo.

De repente sintió como "Algo" le tocaba el cuello, y luego lo tomo del pie para tirarlo al suelo. Sintió que una pequeña personita se subía en su espalda y lo amarraban de las muñecas.

—Mami ya he capturado al ladrón—dijo la niña, por lo que vio Kohaku, vestida de negro junto a Sango.

— ¿Ladrón? Akane, ese es su tío Kohaku, desamárralo, yo voy a estar en la cocina—la reprochó—Kohaku por favor cuida de la niñas.

— ¿Tío Kohaku? —vio como la niña lo examinaba, para luego quitarse su máscara y abalanzarse a abrazarlo. Para luego desatarlo.

—Vaya Akane, en verdad has crecido mucho—dijo revolviéndole el cabello a la niña—. ¿Y tú hermana?

—La "Lunática"-dijo.-Esta en el patio haciendo sus Lunaticaceces.

— ¿Por qué le dices así? —preguntó confundido.

—Ve al patio y lo veras —dijo, luego escuchando como su madre la llamaba—.Tendrás suerte si te mira.

Kohaku vio como la niña desaparecía por la cocina, se levantó del suelo. Un poco perturbado por la actitud de ella, en verdad era demasiado "Extrovertida", se dirigió al patio a ver a su otra sobrina, la última vez que las vio, usaban pañales, solo esperaba que la otra gemela no fuera tan, como decirlo, igual a su hermana.

Ok, ahora entendía lo que la niña le había dicho, y es que llevaba más de 5 minutos ahí, y la niña enfrente de él, ni siquiera lo había mirado, al parecer estaba ocupada leyendo ese libro de terror, lo cual le sorprendía por sus escasos 5 años. Bueno intentaría algo, no quería morir como una estatua allí.

—Hola Naoko, ¿Qué estás leyendo? —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, y la niña se corría para crear distancia.

—Solo soy una niña, no estoy interesada en tener novio, y tú eres muy viejo para mí —dijo sin apartar la vista del libro, ¿Pero qué demonios? Ahora no sabía cuál de las dos era la más perturbadora.

—Eh no, no tengo esas intenciones contigo, yo soy tu Tío Kohaku —dijo, la niña por primera vez en esos 5 minutos volteo a verlo, el Taijiya pensó que ya lo había reconocido.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —dijo, haciendo que el chico se le resbalara una gotita por la sien.

—Pues no, no estoy muerto, ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó, preocupado de la salud mental de la niña.

—Akane —dijo, y con eso último volvió a sumergirse en su lectura. Haciendo que Kohaku se preguntara, como después de enterarse que alguien que creías que estaba muerto, resulta que vive, puedes estar así de tranquilo.

Viendo que no podría tener más conversación con ella, se dirigió otra vez a la casa. Cuando llego, vio que el esposo de su hermana, Miroku, ya había llegado y con él, un pequeño niño de nomas de 3 años muy parecido a él, con excepción de que el color de cabello era igual al de su madre.

— ¿Tú debes ser el pequeño Komori, verdad? —preguntó mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Sí, ¿Quién pregunta?-dijo quitándole la mano.

—Ah es verdad, él es tu Tío Kohaku, creo que nunca te hablamos de él —dijo Miroku riendo nervioso.

— ¿Tenemos un tío? —preguntó el niño viéndolo de arriba abajo. ¿QUÉ NADIE EN ESA FAMILIA SABIA DE ÉL?—¿Y mi regalo? Porque si en verdad eres mi tío debiste tráeme un regalo.

Kohaku se quedó unos momentos en shock, ¿QUÉ NADIE EN ESA FAMILIA ERA, AUNQUE FUERA REMOTAMENTE, NORMAL? Pero eso le hizo recordar sobre los regalos.

—Sí, si traje regalos, vengan niños —dijo mientras los tres niños se reunían alrededor de él.

—Este es para Komori —dijo entregándole una caja, el niño con mucho ánimo lo abrió, encontrándose con un cuchillo como el de Kohaku.

—No me gusta, sería mejor si me das dinero, mejor te lo doy a ti Akane —la niña lo abrazo emocionada.

—Gracias Tío Kohaku —dijo abrazando esta vez a su tío.

—Pero ese no es tu regalo, es este —dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita, la niña lo abrió encontrándose con una caja de vidrio y Mariposas disecadas con sus respectivos nombre—Tío voy a serte sincera, odio las mariposas y estas cosa, en cambio a Naoko le encantan así que si no te molesta se lo daré a ella.

—Gracias — mientras Naoko mientras abría un cajón y guardaba la cajita como parte de su colección, para volverse a ir al patio, no sin antes ver a Kohaku y decirle—.Dale mí regalo a Komori ya que tengo la sospecha de que a él si le va a gustar

Y desapareció por la puerta.

—De acuerdo —dijo más perturbado aun—Aquí tienes Komori, este iba a ser para tu hermana, pero bueno-dijo entregándole un peluche de gato—Ya sé que vas a decir que no te gusta así que…

—Pero si es perfecto—dijo interrumpiéndolo—.Es justo lo que quería Kimiko, gracias tío —dijo abrazándolo y yéndose por la puerta, dejando a un Kohaku más confundido que antes.

—Kimiko es la chica que le gusta —aclaro Sango apareciendo por la cocina, con una bandeja—.Vamos a comer.

Todos a excepción del chico que se había ido, se sentaron a comer.

—Buen provecho —dijo destapando la bandeja dejando relucir un enorme gusano, si antes se preguntaba que le daban de comer a los niños, ahora lo sabía, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mi General me dijo que debía regresar antes del mediodía, así que no podré estar más con ustedes, Adiós —y sin más explicación salió corriendo de allí, dejando a los presentes confundidos.

Kohaku jamás volvería a quejarse de su trabajo, que era difícil, cierto, que le traía algunas complicaciones, cierto, pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que vivió allí, con esa… Familia de locos…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pues aquí está el Reto propuesto por del foro ¡SIENTATE! en mi perfil esta el link por si quieren ir a revisar el foro, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios

**Tsuki-chan Scout: **Gracias Tsuki-chan la verdad es que ni sabia que exitia un Epilogo (ya se que voy a leer) ya lo corregí. Gracias por decírmelo.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
